witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AEon
Testing Wikia Apparently, the tag (derived from the normal text size) is , and the normal font size in-text is 9pt. Alas will no longer show bold text, so a 8pt font must be used. FAQ Suggestions * Under Characters Easily Missed section the Noblewomen are mutually exclusive. If you acquire one of theirs card, the other woman will not engage in a dialogue with you. * Under Speculations and Musings section the item in question called a Dimeritium Necklace. * I was just skimming your FAQ and I thought I should point these out. Note: If this post somehow looks out of design please delete it after you use it. Thanks. — E-ahmet 11:14, June 13, 2010 (UTC)E-ahmet :* Thanks... updated the FAQ... I was aware of the 2nd info, but forgot to add it to the FAQ. Feel free to mention anything else you notice. Especially if you found something else noteworthy or difficult to discover. — AEon 12:58, June 13, 2010 (UTC) * There's a small typo: under Combat Tips, I think it was.You said igni instead of quen. It's not major, I just thought of pointing it out :) — Pigrum 11:46, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :* Thanks, the link was actually correct I simply forgot to update the link name. Fixed. Glad someone is actually looking through the FAQ. — AEon 12:34, July 3, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome and kudos for the guide, even after finishing the game 3 times there were still some minor things I didn't notice (like the 2 missing quests). Also there are 3 more tips I'd like to suggest: :*'How to see in the dark': Quen does actually make a good light source if Geralt is missing a potion or a torch, even though it deactivates sometimes if you loot a chest or corpse. :*'Combat tips': If using signs extensively (a signmaster build), a good way to use a powered up Yrden (not the normal trap version) is by having quen activated beforehand.The shield doesn't go down until after the enemies take damage, giving ample time to cast it. :* Runes or Silver swords: Although most custom silver swords are indeed sub-par, there's one instance worth mentioning: You can get 3 runes ( 2 earth 1 sun), from Memory of a Blade, the fistfight with Andrew Gablodda and one purchased from Thaler. They'll be available for forging ( for only 1000 orens, if I remember right) at the start of Chapter III and can last you until the end of chapter IV, when you get Aerondight. — Pigrum 14:23, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :→ Nifty tips, just finished playing the neutral path from the end of Chapter IV onward, and noted the usefulness of Yrden (traps), admittedly I cheated myself some talents. Will add that as a tip as well. Adding your tips with credit of course. — AEon 17:51, July 3, 2010 (UTC) 09:43, June 3, 2010 Trouble! Hello, AEon, it's me, Gargantuan224 and i beg you to come to the Overlord Wiki! The problem is the contributions. I am only editing for quite a while. Please come back, and sorry, if i had personally inulted you. I was just curious. So, i can't find more art related to the Overlord Series, and the Overlord Wiki is abandoned! Please, help me! Emergency post by Gargantuan224 18:46, October 4, 2011 (UTC)